


High Five

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: The sight of their coworkers in a sinful embrace on a dancefloor is too much for poly triad Adam, Devin and Chantel - they have to get them home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This started as a part of my Buzzfeed Drabbles Challenge, but I couldn't help writing the smut, so I reposted it as its own work now.)
> 
> Thanks to my friend H who helped create the pairing and helped me with the smut scene.

Adam, Devin and Chantel are at their favourite bar – a queer club where no one bats an eye about poly couples, and no one gives a shit about them being “famous Buzzfeed people”. They can be themselves there – enjoy their triad, or pick up someone new to discover for the night.

Tonight, they’re taking it slow – not really looking for anyone else, just enjoying good beer and each other, their senses pleasantly numbed by the blunt they just smoked in the alley outside.

Dance music is pulsing all around them – the dance floor is packed, but they’re happy sitting in their booth for now.

The crowd of bodies part for a while and Chantel sees a sight that has her gripping at her lovers’ thighs, her mouth agape, unable to breathe.

Evan Ghang and Ben Coleman, their _coworkers_ , are locked in an tight embrace on the dance floor, grinding against each other so frantically it’s almost sinful.

Ben’s tight white t-shirt is sticking to his skin, almost see-through with sweat.

Evan, on the other hand, is just as sweaty but he’s _not_ wearing a shirt. Chantel can see that, like many other men in this club, he took it off and shoved the end of it into his waistband.

Evan has always been one of the hottest men at Buzzfeed, but with his shirt off? That was just unfair.

“Fuck,” Adam says breathlessly.

Devin, as always, is not shy about her arousal. She lets out a long whistle and fans herself with her hands.

“Do you think we can score both?” Devin asks, the thrill of the chase evident in her wide eyes and luminous grin.

“Yes, please,” Adam answers, words strangled in his throat.

They both look at Chantel expectantly.

She drains the last of her beer and smirks. “Think they’d go for it?”

 

Bodies thrumming in time to the music, pressing around them as they make their way to the couple currently occupying their every thought.

Devin is the first to reach them. She settles her hands in the crook of Ben’s hips, easily falling into rhythm with him. She meets Evan’s eyes above Ben’s shoulder.

Evan does a double take at seeing her here, but she winks and he doesn’t break the beat, instead tangling their fingers together on Ben’s hips. Ben was about to turn around to look at the newcomer when arms wrap around Evan’s chest – Chantel just plastered herself against his back, moving in beat with the music.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Devin drawls in Ben’s ear.

Ben turns around at the voice, startled. Evan and he didn’t think they run into people from work here. They thought they’d be able to enjoy one night without hiding their relationship.

“Join us for a drink?” Adam slinks in from behind Devin, trailing a finger up Ben’s arm.

Ben and Evan exchange a glance. Evan raises an interested eyebrow, looking pointedly at Chantel’s hands still splayed across his bare chest.

“Sure,” Ben says, still a bit unsure, but the way Devin grins – joy and hunger mixed together on her lips – kinda makes him want to do whatever she asks.

They make their way back to their table. Evan puts his shirt back on, and all four of them share a relieved sigh – it was getting increasingly hard not to jump his bones right then and there.

Adam joins them a minute later with a pitcher of beer and five glasses.

“Come here often?” Chantel asks as he pours.

“It’s our first time,” Evan says. “We were looking for someplace… out of the way?”

Devin looks at them coyly over her glass. “You boys are too pretty to be hiding like that.” She can see Ben blushing even in the dim lighting.

“What about you? Why do you come here?” Ben asks.

“Because no one gives us shit for being poly,” Adam says matter-of-factly, putting a hand on Chantel’s thigh and an arm around Devin’s waist.

Devin leans in conspiratorially across the table. “And because we always find people willing to play with us.” She winks and leans back into Adam, sipping her beer as if nothing happened.

Ben’s eyes widen, looking at each of them in turn, wondering if his mind’s playing tricks on him.

He turns to Evan, who doesn’t look surprised, just aroused.

They have a silent conversation – raised eyebrows, shrugs and nods – during which Adam, Devin and Chantel try to act casual, like they’re not all keeping their fingers crossed under the table, like they routinely proposition coworkers in bars.

Ben and Evan finally turn back to them. Ben drains the rest of his beer for courage.

Evan leans in to Chantel, closest to him. “Can I kiss you?”

Devin’s hand is already fisting Ben’s shirt to pull him in when Adam high-fives her under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chantel cannot look away. Ben is kissing Devin like his life depends on it, and Evan is almost sitting in Ben’s lap, pressing kisses down his neck.

And so Adam can’t look away from Chantel, because the way her eyes widen, the way her hand grips his thigh to keep from reaching out or touching herself – her entire body is taut like a bowstring, waiting with bated breath.

Adam leans in, pushes the curtains of her hair aside to reveal her ear, and whispers: “You like that?”

He presses a hand between her legs, feeling the overwhelming warmth through her leggings, and she melts in his arms. She bucks up into his hand for friction, and he lets out a heated chuckle.

“I hate to be the one to put a stop to all this,” he says, laying a hand on Devin’s shoulder to get her attention, “but if we don’t want to get thrown out of our favorite bar, maybe we should take this elsewhere.”

Devin rolls her eyes and groans into Ben’s mouth – Chantel’s libido has gotten them thrown out of more than one public place. The girl has no chill when she’s turned on, and, judging by the way her eyes are rolling in the back of her head and how she grips Adam’s forearm, Devin esteems they have about ten minutes to find a bed or else they’ll get arrested for indecent exposure. Luckily, Adam’s place is right around the corner.

They manage to get there in less than ten minutes – a feat, considering Chantel’s plastering herself across Adam’s back, slowing down his walk. She always get a bit out of control when she smokes, Devin notices with a fond smile.

Adam lets them in and closes the door behind him and for a moment, there’s a beat as they look around awkwardly. The urgency has somewhat faded on the way, and now it’s just painfully clear what they’re about to do – the only question is: how the hell are you supposed to start a five-way with your coworkers?

The girls answer that question, like they always do. Devin taking off her shirt to reveal no bra and pierced nipples, and Chantel looking at all of them like she’s going to burst if no one takes care of her really are failsafe ways to rekindle the fire they’d started at the bar.

Devin settles her hands in the dip of Evan’s narrow waist and backs him up into the living room, onto the couch, straddling him while the others follow.

For a second Evan is still, taking her in – the mischievous hunger on her face, the curve of her perky breasts, the way her skirt rides up around her spread legs. Long expanses of pale skin, dark red lips curled up in a wolfish grin, avid fingers mapping his chest and shoulders.

He runs his hands up her back, pulls her in closer until their lips meet in a breathless, hungry clash. His hands tangle in her short hair, keeping her where he needs her.

Ben approaches behind her, still a bit unsure but goaded by how into it his boyfriend is. His hands go from Devin’s shoulders to her hips, as he awkwardly wonders what he’s allowed to touch, but end up going for what feels natural, figuring she’ll tell him off if he’s crossing boundaries.

She doesn’t – instead, she arches her back as he buries his face in her neck, kissing trails from her earlobe down to her shoulders.

She’s acutely aware of Adam and Chantel watching them from the other end of the couch – she knows her lovers like to see her put on a show.

She slowly – excruciatingly slowly – pulls off Evan’s shirt, delighting in every inch of tan skin she uncovers.

A moan makes them turn around. Chantel’s leggings have disappeared and Adam is on his knees between her legs, licking and kissing and sucking like he was born for it. Chantel’s hands tangle in his hair, needing him much, much closer.

At this moment, they reach a collective, silent agreement that they’re all still wearing too many clothes, and they start shedding them until there’s an overwhelming amount of exposed skin all around.

Devin climbs back into Evan’s lap, rubbing herself against his thigh to make him feel her slick. His eyes darken from arousal.

“Tell Ben,” she whispers in his ear.

He pulls Ben in, guides his hand between her legs, and looks deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. “She’s just… so wet,” Evan breathes out.

“Holy shit,” Ben says reverently, eliciting a chuckle from Devin. He starts fingering her, standing up behind her, as she makes out with an increasingly aroused Evan.

Evan’s hips buck up between her thighs, maddened by the feel of her wetness pressed against him, the sound of Ben’s fingers slipping in and out of her, the way her fingers curl appreciatively over Evan’s biceps even as her head rolls back in bliss.

Evan’s cock, bright red and leaking over his stomach, gives a twitch as Chantel moans under Adam’s tongue, and Devin can’t take it anymore – she needs some release. She squeezes Chantel’s hand, a silent signal they both know, and Chantel hands her a condom from a sidetable – they often fuck in Adam’s living room, so they’re prepared.

She presses a sloppy kiss to Ben’s mouth in thanks, while Evan rolls the condom on. When he nods, she braces herself on his broad shoulders and takes him in, slowly, watching as his head falls back and a groan escapes his lips.

Ben turns to Adam, who’s eating Chantel out like his life depends on it. Ben drops to his knees next to him and trails a hand down his spine, raising goosebumps.

Adam turns to him with a grin, and kisses him. The moan that comes out of Ben’s mouth when he realizes they’re sharing Chantel’s taste is so sinful it rivals even Chantel’s own cries.

Chantel whines at the loss but Adam is soon back where he belongs, Ben draped over his back.

Devin reaches over to thread a hand through Chantel’s mane, delighting in the way her breath hitches in her throat when she pulls – softly at first, then harder and harder with each of Chantel’s pleas for more, until she’s thrashing around so much Adam has to hold her hips down to keep eating her out.

Ben is spreading wet kisses all over Adam’s back, hand curled around Adam’s cock, pumping in time to Chantel’s moans.

Devin is still on Evan’s cock, his fingers digging deeper into her hips – she might have bruises after this but she doesn’t mind: they’ll just make nice targets for the others to kiss and bite.

She stays still, waiting to move until Evan is properly impatient. “Devin, please, I need you, please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Please, just – fuck me.”

“See, you just had to ask nicely.”

She giggles even as she slams herself on his cock, over and over again.

“Fuck.”

Devin turns around from her perch on Evan’s lap and sees Ben, mouth agape, watching as she fucks Evan. He’s still jerking Adam off, but he’s the only one here who’s not being touched.

Luckily, judging by her moans and the stutter of her legs on Adam’s shoulders, Chantel looks like she might be done soon – she and Adam will take care of their boy.

Chantel’s orgasms are like music to Adam’s ears. The way her breath hitches, the way she moans, cries out his name – he could eat her out forever just so he could listen to her.

And then there’s the bonus part, the part that makes his toes curl and his cheeks blush every time he thinks about it. Chantel is a squirter. Please her just right and she comes all over your face, juices flowing. Adam loves the way she wraps her thighs tightly around his head, how her clit swells up, right before it happens.

She’s panting, all blissed out, still shaking from the overwhelming orgasm, and Adam figures he’ll let her rest for a moment.

He turns to Ben, who’s doing such a good job pleasing him, and kisses him, hard, his beard still drenched from Chantel.

Ben inhales sharply and kisses him even harder, fist quickening its pace over Adam’s cock. “You taste so good,” he moans, licking into Adam’s throat like he wants to suck in all of Chantel’s taste.

Adam lets out a keening whine in the back of his throat. It’s the small push he needs to pull Ben close and come all over his hand, fingers stuttering over his biceps, breathing in ragged exhales.

“C’m’ere,” Adam breathes out – he needs to taste Ben, needs to make him scream like Chantel just did.

He pushes softly at Ben’s shoulders until he’s lying down on the floor, chest heaving in anticipation.

Adam lifts Ben’s hand to his lips and sucks his own come off each finger, staring straight into Ben’s eyes.

A small whine comes from behind him.

“You didn’t leave any for me!” Chantel protests.

“Well then, come help me out here,” Adam suggests.

She joins him on the other side of Ben and they share a filthy, wet kiss right above his rock-hard cock, just enough to tease him.

Chantel and Adam start a ballet of tongues all over Ben’s cock, meeting together in messy kisses, sucking and licking until Ben is but a wreck, writhing on the floor, babbling incoherently. “More, oh my god, Ad – daaaamn, oh fuck, Chantel, just like this, aaah.”

Evan has always had a thing for how vocal Ben is and he won’t last much longer, between that and Devin still bouncing on his cock and kissing sloppy trails down his neck.

Devin moans in Evan’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe. “Come for me babe, please.”

Evan grips her hips and bucks up to slam into her, crying out as he spills, hard.

Devin waits until he stops shaking to climb out of his lap with one last kiss and go kneel over Ben’s face, her pussy throbbing for release.

“Think you can finish me off, honey?”

Ben comes, hard, and Adam and Chantel share all of it. He barely has the strength to lap at what Devin is offering him, but she rubs herself on his mouth, until it’s all too much and she collapses on the rug next to him.

She reaches towards the coffee table and finds Adam’s weed pipe and a lighter.

That first hit is exactly what she needed and she exhales the smoke with a satisfied sigh. She hands the pipe to Evan.

“Round two after we smoke this?”

 

 


End file.
